


Jealousy

by teagarden15



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teagarden15/pseuds/teagarden15
Summary: A3! Rare Pairs Week 7/13 JealousyIchiro was fine with all the crushes the Mankai Theater Members had on the director--that is, he was fine with it in all cases except two.
Relationships: ichirou makita/izumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Jealousy

Ichiro wasn’t used to women approaching him. Normally they avoided his gaze and scurried away, intimidated or outright afraid of his aura. He’d grown used to it long ago and decided to just embrace it. He was a high-ranking member of the yakuza and refused to pretend to be anything else. If that put people off, that was their problem, not his.

It had been beyond a shock when Izumi Tachibana not only wasn’t afraid of him, but offered him a role as part of the ensemble cast for her theater. She’d been so enthusiastic, so excited about her offer that he’d found himself charmed enough to actually check out the Mankai Theater Company. 

After he met the Autumn Troupe and found Sakyo there, Izumi not being afraid of him became less of a mystery. She was surrounded by strong, intimidating guys all the time. He figured it inoculated her against being afraid. 

And, despite Ichiro swearing that women being intimidated by him didn’t bother him in the least, he still found himself appreciating that Izumi wasn’t even the tiniest bit afraid of him. He never had to worry about her getting nervous by how loud he yelled, or by how strong he was. The things that made others nervous around him, men as well as women, she complimented. She told him his voice carried well through the theater and that he excelled at putting emotion into his voice. She praised his strength and how much it added to Autumn Troupe’s plays. 

Before he realized it, he found himself anxiously looking forward to each of Autumn Troupe’s plays. Not because of the acting, though he did enjoy that part, and not because of strength training with some of the members of the Mankai Theater, though he enjoyed that as well, but because he looked forward to seeing Izumi. To watching her enthusiasm and excitement around the play, to hearing her compliment him on things about him that made so many other people nervous around him. 

She made him feel normal. Like he was just a regular guy. Like he was a person worthy of the same kindness and respect as everyone else, and not just because she was too afraid to not show him respect, but because she genuinely found him worthy of respect. No one outside of the Ginsenkai family had treated him that way for a very long time. 

He wished that he had more excuses to see Izumi and started offering to do weight training with Juza, Tasuku, and Muku regularly just so he could see more of her. He didn’t know how one person could have the power to brighten his day so much, but she certainly did. 

And Ichiro wasn’t blind. It didn’t take long for him to see that he wasn’t the only one so enthralled with Izumi’s enthusiasm. Watching the kids of the theater adore Izumi was cute. He was sure that she was a fun director and a positive influence in all their lives. The one who pissed him off was Sakyo. 

He didn’t know why he felt so different about Sakyo. Maybe it was because they were part of the same yakuza family, or because he felt like Sakyo was a bigger threat, but the way that Sakyo watched Izumi when he thought no one was looking pissed him off. Ichiro had known Sakyo for a decade, but he’d never seen such a soft look in the man’s eyes before. He clearly had it bad for the director, and got to spend much more time with her than Ichiro did. It made dealing with Sakyo more difficult, but Ichiro tried to put his feelings aside for the good of the Ginsenkai family.   
Then Azami, the young boss, joined the Mankai Theater and appeared besotted with the director as well. Ridiculously, that pissed Ichiro off just about the same amount as Sakyo. He couldn’t imagine why since he found all the other kids’ crushes on Izumi cute. 

Maybe it was because he wanted to be the special one. The only intimidating yakuza who Izumi showed no fear of and showered with compliments. Maybe it was because he wanted to be someone she would go to for help if she ever found herself in a difficult bind. Whatever it was, he found himself growing snarkier with Azami as well Sakyo, as much as he tried to tamp it down.   
After fulling admitting his jealously to himself, he found himself watching the Mankai Theater’s website for any announcement of them looking for new full-time members. He was pretty sure he wasn’t interested in being a full-time cast member. He didn’t have the time to be that involved in the plays. Still, he found himself regularly checking. If they did decide to hire more full-time cast members, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to pass up the urge to try out. The thought of being able to live in the dorms along with Izumi was just too much. 

In the meantime, he continued to weight train with members of the theater, participate as a member of the ensemble cast, drink in Izumi’s compliments whenever they came his way, and find small opportunities to harass Sakyo and Azami whenever he could.


End file.
